Cady
Cady es uno de los personajes principales de la serie HTF Creator. Biografía del Personaje Cady es un zorrito de color amarillo y anaranjado. Es de carácter agradable, servicial y amigable pero debido a su paranoia personal, a veces discute con el resto de personajes. En ocasiones, suele inventar aparatos por hobbie para entretenerse o ayudar a los demás. Le encanta la carne, siempre que pueda come y por eso a veces tiene alguna discusión con Granola. También ama las bromas pero no las bromas pesadas como las que hacen Susy y Glidy. Sus amigos son Honey, Castañas, Buttercream, Jannet (a veces) y Boby. Sus enemigos son Neil y Stinky. Su mejor amigo es Rony. Apariciones #Catch! (1) #Salad For Two (1) #Machine (1) #On Wheels (1) #Where is my golf caddy? (2) #Cady and the circus (2) #Assistant Help (2) #LumpyLand (2) #Deadly Inspiration (Cameo) (3) #Art that Kills (3) #Is it Clear? (3) #Spring Party (3) #Compulsive Heartbeat (3) #Cady's musical (3) #Alien attack (3) #Put your eye on that (TV) #Impaled! (TV) #Return #Rusty quartz (4) #The Perfect Seat (4) #Jealousy (4) #The puppet (4) #alone (4) #Deadly Dinner (4) #multiverse (4) #The Bear and The Fox (5) #Too Much Jealousy (5) #homerun (5) #For a Treasure! (5) #Smelly Mopping (6) #Volcano UGGGGGGGGG! (6) #Girls (6) #The Night of the Living Stalker (Parte 1) (6) #Don't Worry Build A Rocket (6) #The Return Of The Lurcher (6) #The Ritual Of Dreams (6) #The Two Only Roads (6) #Thanksgiving Masacre (6) #The buttercream game (I) #Bitter Cookies (K) #Red Snow (K) #Triple Tree (Episodio Piloto) (I) #Cady's sports smoochie (S) #Space Tree Friends (7) #Self Danger #The Christmas Curse #Virtual Gamer Friends #Beach Day of Horror #Loving it' #Scuttbuggy's Underground Search #Canine Chase # Where is my son? Referencias (1) = Que es de la Primera Temporada (2) = Que es de la Segunda Temporada (3) = Que es de la Tercera Temporada (TV) = Que es de la Temporada de TV (4) = Que es de la Cuarta Temporada (5) = Que es de la Quinta Temporada (6) = Que es de la Sexta Temporada (7) 0 Que es de la Séptima temporada (I) = Que es de un Episodio Irregular (K) = Que es un Episodio Kringle (S) = Que es un Smoochie Trabajos *Estudiante *Camarero/mesero (en el Casino "Miss Jeweled") *Inventor (a veces) Asesinatos cometidos por Cady Cuddles: '- 2 (Catch!), (Cady and the circus) '''Giggles: '- 2 (Catch!), (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''Toothy: - 1 (Catch!) Lumpy: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) '''Petunia: '- 1 (Cady and the circus) Junto con Handy '''Handy: - 1 (Catch!) Sniffles: - 0 Pop: - 0 Cub: '''- 1 (Cady And The Circus) Junto Con Handy '''Flaky: - 1 (Where is my golf caddy?) Nutty: - 0 Lifty: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''Shifty: '- 1 (Cady and the Circus) Junto con Handy '''The mole: - 0 Disco Bear: '''- 0 '''Flippy/Fliqpy: - 0 Russell: - 0 Mime: - 0 Lammy: - 1 (Salad For Two) Curiosidades *Fue el primer personaje de toda la serie junto con Boby y Honey. También, es el que más aparece en los episodios (como secundario o principal). *Cady es el personaje más popular de HTF Creator, seguido de Boby, Jannet y Neil. *Estaba enamorado de Honey desde hace tiempo, pero no llegó a funcionar. *Actualmente, Cady es el único que está con Jannet: él se preocupa por su estado y la cuida ya que también es el único que conoce su atroz historia. *Cady padece paranoia, a veces cree que el mundo está en su contra. *También padece déficit de atención. *Cady es uno de los personajes que sobrevive en sus episodios de debut. *Es el primer personaje en protagonizar una animación en el canal de YouTube de la wiki. *Cady tiene un arsenal de aparatos siendo los más utilizados la "Red Electrificada" y la "Aspiradora Sorbe-Espectros" que fueron utilizadas en Salad For Two. *De vez en cuando le gusta inventar aparatos. *Granola a veces le dice que comer carne demasiado es insano pero Cady no la hace caso.. *Es el personaje con mas muertes (con un total de 29). *Es la victima mas frecuente de Stinky. *Fue la primera victima de Stinky y Synox. *Junto a Slibbly, los 3 son los personajes con mas re-diseños. *Es la victima mas frecuente de Stinky Paginas de Cady *Cady/Galeria *Cady/Muertes Galería Cady_by_coco.png Cady 2.png Cady_Conejito.png|Como conejito de Pascua :3 Cady_Sentado.png Human Cady.png|Cady versión humana Categoría:Personajes Creados Por Admin Categoría:Personajes Creados Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Zorros Categoría:Personajes amarillos Categoría:Heterosexuales Categoría:Mas Muertes Que Supervivencia Categoría:Personajes de 2018 Categoría:Mas Muertes Que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Que Rara Vez Sobreviven Categoría:Personajes Vivos Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Creados Por Cady Categoría:Inicios del Show Categoría:Personajes Naranjas Categoría:Personajes con Vello Categoría:C is for